ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Warlock Invocations/Unearthed Arcana
These invocations appeared in an issue of Unearthed Arcana, and may not be balanced for play. Aspect of the Moon Prerequisite: The Archfey patron You have gained the Maiden of the Moon’s favor. You no longer need to sleep and can’t be forced to sleep by any means. To gain the benefits of a long rest, you can spend all 8 hours doing light activity, such as reading and keeping watch. Burning Hex Prerequisite: The Hexblade patron As a bonus action, you cause a target cursed by your Hexblade’s Curse to take fire damage equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum of 1). Caiphon’s Beacon Prerequisite: The Great Old One patron The purple star Caiphon is the doom of inexperienced mariners. Those who use its deceptive light to guide their travels invariably come to ruin. You gain proficiency in the Deception and Stealth skills, and you have advantage on attack rolls against charmed creatures. Chilling Hex Prerequisite: The Hexblade patron As a bonus action, you cause frost to swirl around a target cursed by your Hexblade’s Curse, dealing cold damage to each of your enemies within 5 feet of the target. The cold damage equals your Charisma modifier (minimum of 1). Chronicle of the Raven Queen Prerequisite: Raven Queen patron, Pact of the Tome feature You can place a corpse’s hand or similar appendage on your Book of Shadows and ask one question aloud. After 1 minute, the answer appears written in blood in your book. The answer is provided by the dead creature’s spirit to the best of its knowledge and is translated into a language of your choice. You must use this ability within 1 minute of a creature’s death, and a given creature can only be asked one question in this manner. Claw of Acamar Prerequisite: The Great Old One patron, Pact of the Blade feature You can create a black, lead flail using your Pact of the Blade feature. The flail’s head is sculpted to resemble a pair of grasping tentacles. The weapon has the reach property. When you hit a creature with it, you can expend a spell slot to deal an additional 2d8 necrotic damage to the target per spell level, and you can reduce the creature’s speed to 0 feet until the end of your next turn. Cloak of Baalzebul Prerequisite: The Fiend patron As a bonus action, you can conjure a swarm of buzzing flies around you. The swarm grants you advantage on Charisma (Intimidation) checks but disadvantage on all other Charisma checks. In addition, a creature that starts its turn within 5 feet of you takes poison damage equal to your Charisma modifier. You can dismiss the swarm with another bonus action. Curse Bringer Prerequisite: The Hexblade patron, Pact of the Blade feature You can create a greatsword forged from silver, with black runes etched into its blade, using your Pact of the Blade feature. If you reduce a target cursed by your Hexblade’s Curse to 0 hit points with this sword, you can immediately change the target of the curse to a different creature. This change doesn’t extend the curse’s duration. When you hit a creature with this weapon, you can expend a spell slot to deal an additional 2d8 slashing damage to the target per spell level, and you can reduce the creature’s speed to 0 feet until the end of your next turn. Kiss of Mephistopheles Prerequisite: 5th level, the Fiend patron, eldritch blast cantrip You can channel the fires of Mephistopheles through your eldritch blast. When you hit a creature with that cantrip, you can cast fireball as a bonus action using a warlock spell slot. However, the spell must be centered on a creature you hit with eldritch blast. Frost Lance Prerequisite: The Archfey patron, eldritch blast cantrip You draw on the gifts of the Prince of Frost to trap your enemies in ice. When you hit a creature with your eldritch blast cantrip one or more times on your turn, you can reduce that creature’s speed by 10 feet until the end of your next turn. Gaze of Khirad Prerequisite: 7th level, the Great Old One patron You gain the piercing gaze of the blue star Khirad. As an action, you can see through solid objects to a range of 30 feet until the end of the current turn. During that time, you perceive objects as ghostly, transparent images. Grasp of Hadar Prerequisite: The Great Old One patron, eldritch blast cantrip Once during your turn when you hit a creature with your eldritch blast cantrip, you can move that creature in a straight line 10 feet closer to yourself. Green Lord’s Gift Prerequisite: The Archfey patron The Green Lord oversees a verdant realm of everlasting summer. Your soul is linked to his power. Whenever you regain hit points, you treat any dice rolled to determine the hit points you regain as having rolled their maximum value. Improved Pact Weapon Prerequisite: 5th level, Pact of the Blade feature Any weapon you create using your Pact of the Blade feature is a +1 weapon. This invocation doesn’t affect a magic weapon you transformed into your pact weapon. Mace of Dispater Prerequisite: The Fiend patron, Pact of the Blade feature When you create your pact weapon as a mace, it manifests as an iron mace forged in Dis, the second of the Nine Hells. When you hit a creature with it, you can expend a spell slot to deal an additional 2d8 force damage to the target per spell level, and you can knock the target prone if it is Huge or smaller. Moon Bow Prerequisite: The Archfey patron, Pact of the Blade feature You can create a longbow using your Pact of the Blade feature. When you draw back its string and fire, it creates an arrow of white wood, which vanishes after 1 minute. You have advantage on attack rolls against lycanthropes with the bow. When you hit a creature with it, you can expend a spell slot to deal an additional 2d8 radiant damage to the target per spell level. Path of the Seeker Prerequisite: The Seeker patron The Seeker bids you to travel in search of knowledge, and little can prevent you from waling this path. You ignore difficult terrain, have advantage on all checks to escape a grapple, manacles, or rope bindings, and advantage on saving throws against being paralyzed. Raven Queen’s Blessing Prerequisite: Raven Queen patron, eldritch blast cantrip When you score a critical hit with your eldritch blast cantrip, pick yourself or an ally you can see within 30 feet of you. The chosen creature can immediately expend a Hit Die to regain hit points equal to the roll + the creature’s Constitution modifier (minimum of 1 hit point). Relentless Hex Prerequisite: 5th level, the Hexblade patron Your Hexblade’s Curse creates a temporary bond between you and your target. As a bonus action, you can magically teleport to a space you can see within 5 feet of the target cursed by your Hexblade’s Curse. To do so, you must be able to see the target and must be within 30 feet of it. Sea Twins’ Gift Prerequisite: The Archfey patron The Sea Twins rule seas in the Feywild. Their gift allows you to travel through water with ease. You can breathe underwater, and you gain a swimming speed equal to your walking speed. You can also cast water breathing using a warlock spell slot. Once you cast it using this invocation, you can’t do so again until you finish a long rest. Seeker’s Speech Prerequisite: The Seeker patron Your quest for knowledge allows you to master any spoken language. When you complete a long rest, you can pick two languages. You gain the ability to speak, read, and write the chosen languages until you finish your next long rest. Shroud of Ulban Prerequisite: 18th level, the Great Old One patron The blue-white star Ulban maintains a fickle presence among the stars, fluttering into view only to herald a dire omen. As an action, you can turn invisible for 1 minute. If you attack, deal damage, or force a creature to make a saving throw, you become visible at the end of the current turn. Superior Pact Weapon Prerequisite: 9th level, Pact of the Blade feature Any weapon you create using your Pact of the Blade feature is a +2 weapon. This invocation doesn’t affect a magic weapon you transformed into your pact weapon. Tomb of Levistus Prerequisite: The Fiend patron As a reaction when you take damage, you can entomb yourself in ice, which melts away at the end of your next turn. You gain 10 temporary hit points per warlock level, which take as much of the triggering damage as possible. You also gain vulnerability to fire damage, your speed drops to 0, and you are incapacitated. All of these effects end when the ice melts. Once you use this invocation, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Ultimate Pact Weapon Prerequisite: 15th level, Pact of the Blade feature Any weapon you create using your Pact of the Blade feature is a +3 weapon. This invocation doesn’t affect a magic weapon you transformed into your pact weapon.